


Greying Gabriel

by LilyPajon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageing, Fluffy, Human AU, Humour, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Protective Sam, Short, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPajon/pseuds/LilyPajon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to the sound of Gabriel screaming in the bathroom but what he finds is.. Not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greying Gabriel

Sam wasn't a heavy sleeper, not at all, the smallest movement woke him up. So he noticed when Gabriel had slipped out of bed early in the morning to use the bathroom. That wasn't too unusual. So he went back to sleep or at least tried to drift back off. That was until he heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom which caused him to jolt up from the bed and practically run to the bathroom to see what was wrong with his husband. To his surprised all he saw was Gabriel staring in the mirror, a horrified expression plastered on his face. The shorter man slowly turned to Sam, "I'm going grey." He breathed out in shock.   
Sam stood there for a moment, confused and processing what had just been said before bursting into laughter. Gabriel pouted when his husband began laughing, "It's not funny!" He exclaimed, looking back into the mirror.   
Sam slowly started calming himself down, still chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel from behind, pressing a kiss to the older man's head, "It's just a bit of grey hair. You're not dying." He murmured, pulling his husband closer.   
Gabriel shook his head, "'M old." He grumbled with a frown.   
Sam sighed softly, the age difference in their relationship had always been a big deal to his husband, "Well, I love you, Grey hair and all." He said as he kissed Gabriel's cheek.   
Gabriel smiled slightly at that, turning around in the taller man's arms, "You're a big cheese ball." He murmured, standing on his tip toes to kiss Sam, "I love you too, Sammich." He murmured against his lips. Sam chuckled softly as he pulled back only slightly, running his fingers through his husbands now greying hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sick forgive me padre


End file.
